


the sugar daddy business

by chankais



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, Smut, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chankais/pseuds/chankais
Summary: sugar daddy sehun and sugar baby jongin





	the sugar daddy business

Jongin very much liked the sugar daddy business, maybe because he had one of the nicest sugar daddy’s he’d ever met or maybe because he just liked to be spoiled. But it was true, Sehun was the best sugar daddy. Their age gap only being ten years apart and they had to keep their arrangement a secret with Jongin only being 19. 

Jongin also loved that a lot of the time Sehun just wanted simple cuddles and kisses in exchange for money, he really was the best daddy out there. Jongin smiled as he lay there with sehun cuddling him, stroking the elders hair gently and leaving soft kisses against his cheek. “good morning baby...” sehun says softly, smiling sleepily at the younger as he held him close.

“I can’t stay another night sehun, I have this party of sorts tonight.” jongin says softly. “ah don’t worry baby, I have a party of sorts tonight too so I don’t need you tonight.” sehun smiles and sits up, turning to admire Jongin’s beauty. “you always look like an angel in the mornings love.” sehun smiles, kissing the youngers forehead gently before climbing out the bed. 

-time skip- 

jongin bit his lower lip nervously as chanyeol wrapped his arm around his waist and led him inside the party, keeping his hands by his side as his eyes widen at how big the place was inside. “woah~” he gasps, blushing when chanyeol chuckles softly. “are you shocked baby?” the man says, turning his head to look at jongin. “a little...it’s really big, it looked tiny from the outside.” he admits. jongin turns to look at chanyeol who gives him a soft smile. “I want to introduce you to my friend baby, is that okay?” Chanyeol asks, not wanting jongin to feel uncomfortable. 

“that’s fine with me.” jongin hums, letting chanyeol lead him over to his friend, gasping when he realises who it is. sehun turns to look at him with an open mouth, pulling his ‘date’ closer to him. “by that reaction...I’m gonna guess you two already know each other?” chanyeol asks dumbly, his eyes darting back and forth between the two as sehun nods. “well jongin and chanyeol, this is my date for the night suho.” sehun smiles, kissing suho’s cheek gently as the smaller blushes. jongin feels tears spring to his eyes, sniffling softly and breaking away from chanyeol’s grip. “I-I’m sorry I need to go the toilet.” He sniffles and wipes a stray tear away, running in the direction of the toilets as he breaks down crying. jongin throws himself into one of the empty stalls, locking the door as he covers his face. 

he feels embarrassed for showing up with someone other than sehun but chanyeol wanted him to be his fake boyfriend for the night and he agreed, chanyeol was his best friend after all. he cries more, it hurt him to see sehun with someone else, he doesn’t know why. “jongin?” he hears sehun’s voice, whimpering softly. “jongin come out please.” sehun begs, jongin moves to the door and unlocks it, throwing himself into sehun’s arms as he breaks down crying. “I’m sorry hunnie...” he sobs into sehun’s chest, gripping his shirt tightly. 

“ssh stop crying nini...” sehun frowns and rubs the youngers back. “but I’m basically betraying our contract...” He bawls. “no angel...chanyeol explained everything to me, sssh I’m not mad.” sehun soothes himself, picking him up and sitting him on the edge of the sink. “take a deep breath for me.” sehun says as he wets a tissue, using it to wipe jongin’s tears away gently. “no more tears, you know I hate seeing you cry.” sehun says to him, pulling him into another hug. “you know I could never be mad at you jongin, at the end of the day I love you beyond our contract.” sehun sighs, playing with the youngers hair. 

“do you wanna get out from this party and go back to mine? I’ll order us some chicken and we can cuddle and watch whatever movie you want.” He hums, jongin looks up at sehun and nods. “but what about suho...?” he asks meekly. “this is suho’s party.” sehun chuckles. “his father wanted me to be his fake date for the night.” sehun smirks and kisses jongin’s forehead. 

-time skip-

sehun smiled as jongin cuddled into his neck, chuckling and resting his hands on the youngers supple ass. “I’ve really missed you baby boy...” sehun says seductively, turning them around so jongin was laying down on the bed. “look at how beautiful my baby is.” he smirks, sucking a mark into jongin’s neck, jongin let out a soft moan, wrapping his legs around sehun’s waist. “how did I know by cuddling you meant sex?” jongin whines, squealing when sehun rips his underwear off. “sehuuuun.” He pouts. “wrong name angel.” sehun chuckles. “daddy that was my favourite pair of underwear.” jongin huffs. 

“you know daddy will buy you more baby.” sehun hums, spreading jongin’s legs as far as they’d go. “such a pretty little baby.” He chuckles, spreading jongin’s asscheeks with his hand as he gives a teasing lick to the hole. “always taste so delicious.” sehun chuckles, grabbing the lube from the bedside table and squirting some onto his fingers. “colour baby?” sehun asks softly. “green.” jongin mutters with a pout. 

sehun chuckles and slides a finger into the younger slowly, keeping his eyes on jongin’s face. jongin bit his lower lip gently, begging sehun to add another finger. sehun chuckled and complied, sliding another finger into his baby. jongin let out a loud moan, gripping the bedsheets in his hands tightly. “m-more daddy please.” He whimpered, squealing as sehun spanks his ass with his free hand. “stop demanding so much from me angel.” sehun chuckles and slowly adds a third finger. jongin whimpers and moves his hands to cover his face, arching his back. “please daddy I want you please, I promise I’m ready.” He cries out as Sehun removes his fingers. 

“Whatever my baby wants, my baby gets.” Sehun chuckles, pulling a condom onto his already hard length, and slathering it in lube. “colour angel?” he hums. “green green green.” jongin whines. 

sehun chuckles and places the head of his cock in front of jongin’s hole, sliding in slowly. jongin lets out a loud moan, clawing at sehun’s back as he adjusts to the stretch of sehun’s big cock. “daddy move please, I promise to be a good boy please.” he moans loudly as sehun starts to thrust into him harshly. sehun decides to swap their positions, making jongin ride him. he slapped jongin’s ass hardly and thrusted up into him as jongin rode him eagerly. “a-ah daddy it feels so good.” he screams in pleasure, bouncing on sehun’s cock eagerly. “daddy I’m so close.” jongin whines and sehun thrusts harshly up into him. jongin screams out as he orgasms, cum squirting onto his stomach abs he shakes from oversensitivity, his ass clenching around sehun’s cock. sehun groans and comes into the condom, gripping jongin’s hips tightly. jongin lets out a soft whimper, bending over and resting his head on sehun’s chest as he pants softly. sehun smiles and runs his hand through jongin’s hair gently.

“I love you...” jongin says tiredly, looking up at sehun. “I love you too, now please get some rest.” sehun says softly. “don’t wanna.” jongin whines and pouts. “fine I guess we’ll just have to stay in bed tomorrow instead of going to the carnival.” Sehun laughs as jongin immediately looks at him with puppy eyes. “fine fine, I’ll sleep! only cause I wanna go the carnival with you tomorrow.” jongin huffs and cuddles into sehun’s side. 

sehun watches as jongin slowly falls asleep, smiling softly and holding the boy close. “my sweet little baby...” he hums, reminicising on how they met. 

-flashback- 

sehun frowns as he sees a figure sitting in the pouring rain, walking towards the figure and bending down in front of the boy. “hello are you okay?” sehun asks concerned, he freezes as the figure looks up at him, tears falling down his cheeks as he sniffles. “I-I’m sorry I’ll go...I’m fine.” he pouts and stands up on shaky legs, sehun catches him by the waist as his legs buckle.

“no you’re not, come inside and get yourself dry.” sehun says, helping the boy walk inside his house and sitting him down on the sofa. “I’m sorry sir...I was out with my uhm...sugar daddy and he got mad at me and threw me out the car and drove off.” the boy says meekly, biting his lower lip. “are you okay? are you injured?” sehun asks, worry lacing his tone. “I’m fine...I just scrapped my elbow and knee.” the boy sniffles. 

“well I’m sehun, you are?” sehun watches the boy. “I’m jongin...I’m 18 years old.” jongin says shyly. “well I’m 28 years old, I thought you were a little bit older.” 

-flashback stop-

jongin pouted as he woke up with an ache in his hips and lower back, sitting up in the bed slowly and stretching his arms as he yawns. he turns to look next to him, assuming sehun was already awake in the kitchen. he climbed out the bed and wrapped himself in sehun’s robe, sleepily trudging over to the kitchen. jongin smiles sleepily as he sees sehun cooking their breakfast. 

“peek a boo.” jongin says softly, giggling when sehun flinches. “hah I scared you!” He says happily, squealing when sehun picks him up. “let meeeee down.” He whines, giggling when sehun starts to tickle him. “don’t sneak up on me like that, I almost burnt my hand.” sehun chuckles and sets jongin down, kissing the smaller’s forehead. “I’m sorry.” jongin pours, kissing sehun’s cheek as an apology. 

“what are you making?” jongin asks curiously, sitting on top of the counter as he watches sehun. “bacon, scrambled egg and pancakes. your favourite.” sehun smiles. “ooooh I have the best sugar daddy ever~” jongin says happily, clapping his hands. “well I have the best baby ever so I guess it’s a win-win situation.” sehun smiles, putting everything onto two separate plates. 

jongin blushes softly and hops down off the counter, moving to sit down at the kitchen table as sehun places his plate of food in front of him. “hunnie this looks delicious, thank you so much~” jongin says happily, starting to eat his food. “you’re welcome angel.” sehun chuckles, eating his own food. once they’d both finished, jongin took all the empty plates to the sink and cleaned them, smiling widely as sehun wraps his arms around him. 

“Are you excited for the carnival baby?” Sehun asks him, smiling as jongin nodded eagerly. “super excited! I haven’t been the carnival since I was 14.” jongin hums, turning around so he could peck sehun’s nose. “I had a dream about how we first met last night...” sehun says softly. “I remember it as if it was yesterday, I just wanted to take you inside and wrap you in one of my blankets and tell you everything was going to be okay...” sehun sighs, playing with jongin’s hair. “I’m glad you asked me to be your sugar baby though...you didn’t ask me straight away either, you got to know me and you always made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.” jongin smiles. 

“I wouldn’t change you for the world, it sounds mean but I’m glad your old daddy did that to you because otherwise I wouldn’t have met you and I know my life would be shitty without you.” sehun smiles, kissing jongin gently. “now go get ready for the carnival baby, I’m gonna win you one of them big bears you always talk about.” Sehun laughs and watches as jongin runs towards his bedroom, waiting for the boy to get dressed as he put everything away. 

sehun smiled softly as jongin came back out wearing his favourite beige jumper and black skinny jeans. “you look so adorable in that jumper because it’s too big for you.” sehun chuckles, ruffling the boy’s hair gently. “can we go now? please please please!” jongin says excitedly and sehun nods, taking jongin out to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed


End file.
